


Way Back When Enzo and Raffaele Were College Students and They Were Stupid and Hot, They Had a Chemistry Class Together

by McWords



Series: Utter Stupidity and I am Awful [2]
Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: M/M, ahaha, dont read it, sorry - Freeform, the only reason I'm posting this is b/c I cant keep it on my computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McWords/pseuds/McWords
Summary: dont read it this is just a ref for myself. you can if you want a small laugh but thats like the most you're gonna get from the experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh?? sorry???

Way back when Enzo and Raffaele were college students and they were stupid and hot, they had a chemistry class together. And in said chemistry class, the two had just been chosen by the teacher to beartners. (I just realized that this sounds like a high school AU but whatever shut up). One day they had a project to do and they had to do it together. Enzo was kinda apprehensive to work with the man cause he heard the guy slept around a lot and he wasn’t used to hanging around with that sort of people but Enzo was also secretly happy because Raffaele was really good at chemistry and he was super hot.  
Now this may sound like a really shitty and cliche story. Well, that’s because it is. And anyway, no one really knew that Enzo was bi. Not even his roommate Dante. So whenever Enzo got the doki dokis for Raffaele he had to hide it (even though he usually wasn’t very good at hiding it).  
So during this really shitty chemistry project, Enzo decided to invite Raffaele over to his dorm room so they could work on the project like good students. Enzo made sure to clean up his room really nice and get all of his papers and stuff out like, an hour early because however prepared Ezo ended up being, Raffaele, being the perfect guy that he was, was guaranteed to be at least ten times more prepared.  
An hour later, a sharp but clear knock came to Enzoaaslkdcndfkjchhdcjdhc fuck shit dicks i dont feel like weriting this anynmore ill do itl later.

**Author's Note:**

> Good news is, I just found the file where my GOOD pwp was hiding. Bad news is, its not finished! I promise I'll finish it and post it right after its done.


End file.
